


Twas Brillig

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: One of the advantages of having an older lover - Chris could (and had) gone for hours, taking them both to the edges of endurance and then over into sweat-soaked ecstasy.





	Twas Brillig

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from the much longer epistolary fic _To Talk of Many Things_, co-written with mga1999. This part wasn't co-written, though, and it was formerly f-locked to an LJ comm, so this is the first time I'm posting this part here on AO3. It fits between parts 10 and 11 of that fic. The fic is an AU set after the events of the first movie, so Into Darkness never happened. Hmph.
> 
> You don't need to have read that fic, though - basically it's Pike/McCoy established relationship, PWP while they're on shore leave from their respective postings, before they have to get ready to go to a party together.

"Hey, Len, that better not be the beard suppressor I hear."

Leonard put down the offending object. "I'm not using yours, Chris; I packed my own."

Chris stepped into the bathroom, zipping up his jeans, still barefoot and bare-chested. "Wasn't why I said it."

Leonard raised a questioning eyebrow, turning in Chris's direction. He got distracted enjoying the view, then noticed Chris's sardonic smirk. Bastard knew exactly the effect he had on Leonard. "Then why?"

Chris walked up behind him, tucked his chin on Leonard's shoulder. "Because you look incredibly sexy with a day's worth of stubble." That voice, rumbling in his ear, caused an immediate physical reaction. Given the fact that he was currently wearing only a pair of black boxer-briefs, that reaction was instantly obvious. "Mmmmmm," Chris said. "Nice." He cupped the growing bulge with a large, callused hand.

"Fuck," Leonard breathed.

"Well, we're supposed to be at Philip's in an hour for dinner, so only if we hurry." Chris's voice was provocative, teasing.

Leonard wasn't in the mood for provocative or teasing. He turned in Chris's arms, wound his own arms around Chris's body, and kissed him slowly, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and exploring deeply. He felt Chris's hands tighten on his hips, pulling them closer together. He let the fingers of his right hand stroke gently at the base of Chris's skull, toying with the fine hairs there, while his left hand trailed down his back, dipped under the waistband of Chris's jeans, and stroked the small of his back. Chris gasped into Leonard's mouth. Leonard smiled inwardly - that spot was always guaranteed to get Chris going.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Chris said, tugging Leonard in that direction. Leonard went willingly, falling backwards onto the bed when Chris gave him a gentle shove. Chris shucked his jeans and boxers quickly, but when Leonard moved to take his own boxer-briefs off, Chris shook his head. "Allow me."

Chris knelt over him, nudging him to lift his hips and then tugging his briefs down slowly, leaning over him to kiss him at the same time. Eventually Chris had to pull back to get them the rest of the way off, and he settled at Len's feet, surveying his body.

"You're beautiful, Len," Chris said gravely, and Len blushed slightly even as he squirmed a bit in pleasure. He never knew how to react to the compliments Chris gave him, but he hoped Chris would never stop. "Now turn over for me. Hands and knees, honey."

Len complied, looking back over his shoulder to see what Chris was doing. He was slicking himself up, and it looked like - oh, fuck, yeah, he was going to push right in without any prep. That was just fine with Leonard - he'd been stretched out by their activities a few hours ago, and a few hours before that, and... well, pretty much constantly since they'd first seen each other four days ago. He felt the blunt head of Chris's thick cock settle against his hole, and then a steady pressure as Chris pushed forward. Damn, but that was good. Slightly painful, yeah, but in a good way.

Chris didn't touch Len anywhere but his hips. One of the advantages of having an older lover - Chris could (and had) gone for hours, taking them both to the edges of endurance and then over into sweat-soaked ecstasy. It also meant that Chris needed a bit longer to reach orgasm, and Len - well, he was liable to come at the first touch of Chris's hand if he wasn't careful. So even for this, a quickie, Chris gave himself a head start so they could come together. It was kind of nice, sleeping with a master tactician.

The thoughts flowed lazily through Leonard's mind while Chris pumped steadily in and out of him. His entire body was focused on the one spot where he was being penetrated, as if the rest of him had ceased to exist. An illusion, he knew, but a damn enjoyable one. He closed his eyes, let his head hang between his shoulders, and gave himself over to the physical sensations.

Chris's thrusts were increasing now in speed and depth, his hands gripping tighter at Len's hips as he pulled Len backward harder onto his cock. Good lord, but that felt amazing. The stretch, the burn, Chris's thick cock forcing him open with each stroke. It was such a simple thing, and such an odd thing to make him feel so cherished and complete, but it did and he wasn't going to question it. 

Then Chris started speaking, and that feeling intensified. He wasn't even sure Chris was fully aware of what he was saying when he got like this, intoxicated from the sensation of fucking Len into oblivion. Len sure as shit was aware, though, and he filed away every word in his memory so he could replay them later. Chris wasn't given to wild flights of verbal affection at any other time, but his pillow talk more than made up for it. And if it sometimes was a bit clichéd, well, Len didn't mind that at all.

"Oh, god, Len, you're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe you're mine; I'm the luckiest man who ever lived to have you. Don't ever leave me, sweetheart, okay? I couldn't live without you. Ah, fuck, if only you could see yourself, see how gorgeous you look when you're taking my cock. You're mine, Len, and I'm never going to let you go. I love you, honey; I love you more than anything in this world or any other. God, wish I could mark you, sweetheart, wish I could tattoo my initials on your beautiful body so everyone would know that you belong to me. Maybe one day I will; I'll mark you as mine - would you like that, sweetheart? Would you let me do that?"

Len gasped and groaned - he was beyond words but luckily Chris didn't seem to actually expect any. "I'd let you mark me too, of course, honey. Ahh, fuck, Len, I'm getting close. You're getting close too, aren't you, baby? Touch your cock for me now. Yeah, that's it. Len, I love you. Never going to stop. Never stop. Oh - "

His words transformed into a deep, full-bodied groan as he pulled Len back onto his cock one last time, then held him there as he came, shooting deep into Len's body. Leonard gave his own cock a few more frantic strokes and then he was coming too, striping the comforter underneath his body with pearly strands of semen. 

He let out several shaky breaths, recovering from his orgasm. Chris was doing the same, then gently pulling himself free of Leonard's body. "Are you all right, Len?" he asked, solicitous.

"Hell yes; never better."

He heard Chris's chuckle, then Chris was carefully standing up, moving over to stand beside Len on the bed and drawing him up onto his knees, into a lingering kiss. "I'm glad. We really do need to get a move on now, though, so we won't be too scandalously late. First, though - "

Here he tipped Len's head to the side with a firm but gentle finger, then bent his head to Len's neck. Leonard felt heat, moisture, and suction and groaned a bit as Chris finished very deliberately leaving a hickey on his neck, right where it would be visible above his shirt collar. "There. Perfect."

Len smiled. "Almost as good as a tattoo, huh?"

Chris looked slightly puzzled. "Tattoo?"

Len's smile grew wider. Well, that answered that question. At least some of the things Chris said, he _wasn't_ aware of. Somehow that made it even hotter and sweeter. "Never mind. You were amazing, darlin', as always. Now I'd better clean up and make myself presentable for the crowd at Philip's."

"All right. And Len? Leave the stubble."


End file.
